Be Brave SYOC
by dwarfperson
Summary: SYOC: It's Dauntless Initiation again! -CLOSED!- I'm sorry for the slow updates! I promise I'll update soon! :)
1. Prologue - Duffy

**A/N: Hey everyone.**

**WAIT! Before you shoot me for uploading late, I just want to apologise. There's just been things going on in my life, and with all the Drama stuff, Netball, Clarinet, Piano, Guides, Orienteering and Science that I've been doing, I've just been so caught up in everything I've doing it's like I haen/t even had a chance to catch my breath, and I'm incredibly sorry. I will try to update more often now, but if I don't I'm so so so so so very sorry. Thanks for everything :D**

**Dwarf x**

**Ps: I know it's short, I'm sorry. Oh and Thanks for the 352 veiws i got on this even though I heven't uploaded a chapter until now! But it means people are interested and I thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone that submitted or has some way taken part in helping me. (*cough* that friend I have *cough* You know who you are F! Thanks!) But thanks again, and this is a really long A/N, so about that too :)**

Be Brave Prologue - I don't want to go

Duffy

Ophelia looked out of the window. Rain splashed against the fragile panes. Ophelias hot breath spread patches of steam over the increasing rain drops. her shaking hands cluthced at the plain black and white windowsill, as a sob escaped her trembling lips. Tomorrow was the day. The day to _choose_. Tears streamed down her cheeks, creating a torrent of flowing water that soon joineed the gathering rain drops on the window pane. Except these water droplets were inside, in the safe and warm of Ophelia's family small apartment. Where it was happy and loving, where you could just speak your mind and no one would be bothered about what you'd said. A place of comfort, a place of peace. Ophelia had spent her whole life here, and now she was considering the option to leave it. She didn't want to, but the aptitude test had shown her true colours. She had thought that she was Candor through and through, but she just... wasn't. It was a simple as that. Yes she may have some Candor qualities, she may _like_ speaking her mind the whole time, but it wasn't her. Some part of her mind strained to keep some things inside her head, some things for her eyes only, her little secrets. But even though she knew it wasn't Candor, she hadn't known which Faction it was that that part of her brain belonged to. Well, until yesterday.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" called the concerned voice of Ophelia's mother through the locked door of her bedroom. The handle rattled and a fist knocked on the plain white door.

"Yeah," Ophelia called back in a cracked voice, "I'm fine. I just want to think."

She heard the receeding sound of her mothers footsteps, as she stifled another sob with her sleeve. _No!_ She thought, _Calm down!_ But the tears just kept on coming. Ophelia's shaking hands fought desperately to stop them from falling, but it was of no use. She fell back onto her bed and tangled her self in the blankets and pillows, and cried it all out until her head was thumping and her thoat was aching.

How could she do it? How could she leave her beautiful, honest home and family? How could she _want_ to leave it for _Dauntless?!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Duffy and Chance

**A/N: Huzzah! I'm not sure whether I should write it all from one point of vewi or two points of veiw or whatnot so if you want to advise me, be my guest! Thanks again!**

Be Brave Chapter 1 - Choosing

Duffy

By looking out apon row apon row of heads, it was hard to see where she was going. Today was the day, and the constant flow of people pushing forward, made it impossible to stop. Old Erudite women with graying hair, young, boucing Amity children, the Abnegation, marching solemly. And then the Dauntless. Peirced and tattooed. Feirce and courageous. Surely Ophelia would never belong with them.

The crowd pushed her forward again, all heading in the same direction. Then all of a sudden, it was like a balloon popping, the crowd burst into the ginormus rooms of the Hub. Mountains of people started streaming into elevators, and the gray clothed headed towards the stairs.

Ophelia saw her mother up ahead with her younger brother, she seemed to have got caught up in the crowd. Ophelia rushed forward and took her brothers hand. She knew he didn't like big crowds, and he smiled gratefully at her. That loving smile... how could she leave that?

Soon enough, every 16 year old was in place, the rest of the bustling crowd sits down as an elderly Erudite starts to talk. Ophelia didn't bother listening. No point, they'd all heard it millions of times before.

Ophelia was standing between a nervous Amity girl with long, blond shiny hair. _Elle_, Ophelia thought, _I think that's what her name is_. On Elle's other side stood an Erudite with glasses on, who had to keep pushing them back up his nose every few seconds. It was quite enjoyable to watch. In the end he just took them off completely and stuffed them in his pocket.

On Ophelia's other side was a boy named Daniel, he was a tall, muscular Dauntless, with black hair and blue/gray eyes.

The first name was called, an Abnegation girl called Sarah Zula. She went up to the bowls, cut her hand, and dripped her blood on the gray stones. Abnegation. She went and stood solemly behind the Abnegation chairs. This continued, and soon enough, Ophelia lost most interest. Until the first Dauntless transfer that is.

Mariah Smith, a short Erudite girl with stawberry-blond hair walks towards the bowls. She seems certain of what she'll choose, unlike Ophelia. She calmly cute her hand and sprinkles the blood on the burning coals. Mutters descend across the Erudite section of the room, while the Dauntless cheer and pump their fists. Mariah smiles and practically skips to stand behind the Dauntless. And so the process continues. There is only a small amount of Dauntless Initiates behind their chairs. Not so many this year then huh? Ophelia glances over the Candor section, they have a fair amount of initiates. Then, with a heavy heart, Ophelia sneaks a glance at her Mother, who looks her straight in the eyes. Ophelia's eyes dart towards her brother and she almost topples over. He thinks I'm coming home, Ophlia thinks, Oh god, he thinks I'm coming home. She turn back to her Mother, tears forming in her eyes. Her mother smiles and nods her head. She knows what she is going to do.

Soon enough, the Dauntless boy's name was called, Daniel. He choose Dauntless. Obviously.

Ophelia's breath hitched in her throat when the Erudite woman read out, "Ophelia Duffy." Ophelia wasn't ready to choose. She didn't want to leave her family, but she wasn't Candor either.

Her feet moved her towards the bowls, and with knife in hand, Ophelia slowly slid it along her oposite hand. And the blood flowed.

Chance

The nervous Candor girl a few along from Chance was called. She looked as if she was about to be sick, or burst into tears, or botha at the smae time. After a deep breath, she held her hand over the Dauntless bowl. The Candor section took a breath. Then all at once they whispered, "Thank you for your honesty". Chance noticed a woman crying in the Candor crowd, holding onto the hand of a yound confused boy. Chance held her breath. In two seconds she would move on.

_One._

_Two._

Chance didn't know the Candor girl's name and she didn't care. Stuff this. She knew what she was going to choose, so why couldn't she just go first, rather than have to wait in line behind a load of sobbing wimps.

Her choice was obvious. Plus because of who she was, her parent's always looked at her dissaprovingly, even more since her brother followed her out onto that bridge. She hadn't wanted him too, she hadn't meant for him to fall into the raging waters and never surface again.

Just beause she was Abnegation, she wasn't allowed to talk at the table, she wasn't allowed to show her mean and spiteful side, and she hated it. HATED IT. The weird Erudite guy next to her was called, and she realised that the blond Amity girl had chosen Dauntless.

_Huh. So you think you're Dauntless enough sunshine?_ Chance thought.

Then she heard her name, her _real_ name.

"Daisy Rose Chance."

Chance walked confidently to the bowls and took her knife, she slit her hand and dripped her blood into the sizzling coals. Just as she with took her hand, she looked up at her parent's directly in the eye. She was defying them, and they knew if. She saw her mothe turn into her father's shoulder and felt a pang of guilt. She shook it off, and headed towards the Dauntless chairs. The woops and cheers blotted out my the sound of her heart beating in her ears. She was free.

She wanted to run around and cry in joy, but of course, she had to stand through a load more of soppy 16 year olds choose "their lives". Pfft, yeah right. You could always choose to become factionless at any point. Chance wasn't scared of the fationless, she didn't pity them, she was just jealous of them. They were free, and now in a way, so was she.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!", said a voice, as Chance realised she had walked straight into the nervous Candor girl. Except this girl didn't look nervous any more, she just looked determined.

"Forget it", Chance muttered, pushing past the Candor girl and moving towards the back of the group. But the Candor girl caugght her wrist. She had some nerve. Chance was about to turn around and tell her to get her hands _off _her when the Candor girl said to her;

"You're better off with a friend, you know that?" Candor only spoke the truth.

"Are you suggesting that I should be _your _friend?" Chance asked quizzically.

"No, just stating a fact." She replied cheerily, releasing her iron grip on Chance's wrist. Chance scowled, falling to the statistics. She wasn't Erudite, but this girl was smart. She scowled even further and solemly stood next to ther Candor girl.

"My name's Ophelia, but call me Duffy." The Candor girl said offering Chance her hand.

Chance stared blankly at it. Unsure of what to do. They never shook hands in Abnegation.

"Oh, you're Abnegation, sorry." Duffy said smiling.

"It's fine, my name's Chance." Chance said.


	3. Chapter 2 - Free and Elle

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG IT'S ANOTHER UPDATE SO SOON *-* WHAT IS THIS MADDNESS?!**

**Well, just a little warning for you, and I beg you please do not be upset if you're character gets a low ranking or is cut. They will still lead a happy life :D**

Be Brave - Chapter 2

Free + Elle

Once the last of them had choosen (Anna Aaron - Candor), the Dauntless started to stream out of the room. Pushing against eachother and laughing. They headed towards the stairs, as usual, and then they started to run. Free gave a woop of joy and began to thunder along after everyone. Being Dauntless born would help her through initiation a lot more than if she was a Stiff or something like that.

They were getting near the tracks, Free could feel the vibrations in the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see most of the Transfers at the back of the group. Free laughed to herself, a bubbly laugh full of joy and humor. They wouldn't stand a chance.

She noticed one girl inpeticular, long, blond hair jogging at the front of the pack of Transfers. She's pretty, but she looks as if she doesn't care. She's from Amity, and that's probably why.

Free slows down her sprint a bit, to jog near the Transfers.

"Hey blondie! Keep up!" Free shouts across to the blond girl. The blond girl huffs and pushes herself into a sprint. Within moments she's caught up with Free. Then they're at the tracks, and the Dauntless are jumping onto the train, that's passing by rather fast. The car doors are open.

Free knows the drill, she's done it millions of times before. She starts to run next to an open train cart door, she pumps her arms and with a heave, pulls herself up into the cart. Almost immediately after her, the blond girl throws herself into the cart. But she's got the angle wrong, she just hangs there for a moment, about to fall out bakwards, probably to her death. Free doesn't think, she just grabs the blond girl's arm and yanks her into the cart. The blond girl brushes herself off, looking slightly embarassed. More intiates flow into the cart after her.

"Thanks," The blong girl says, "My name's Elle."

"Free." Free says, holding out her hand for Elle to shake it.

"I'm never going to get used to not having to hug everyone." Elle says. Free laughs, a meaningful laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll soon get used to the Dauntless way of life." Free says smiling.

Elle tells Free about herself, how she knew her Mum wouldn't be able to cope with her choosing Dauntless, so she acted as if she was choosing Amity, being extra nice to her 4 year old sister, Christa. Her baby brother is almost a year old, and she's upset that she will never get to know him. Sometimes she thinks she should've stayed in Amity, but she knows she would get into to many fights. She has violent tendencies, she explains.

"Haha! You'll be fine here then!", Free says to that. Elle smiles. It's nice to have a friend before she even got to Dauntless HQ. Where ever that was. Elle didn't want to ask too many questions about it, in case she offended her new friend Free.

"My full name's Frenda," Free says, "But it's such a horrible name! Ugh, who would want to be called something like that? But everyone just calls me Free. Such a better name!"

Elle nods, Frenda was a nice name, Elle liked it, but she wasn't about to tell Free that.

"So where is Dauntless HQ anyway?" Elle asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Free syas winking.


	4. Chapter 3 - Aleene, Toni and Danny

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone that's reviewed, it's around the most reveiws I've possibly ever had on one of my stories *sheepish grin*. (but that's probably because half of them are forms but oh well!)**

**Thanks to ****GottaLuv****, ****NikkiFed29****, ****CatoGryffindor23****, ****Silent Wolf Singer****, ****princessofawesome101****, ****chanceXinfinity****, ****You'llBeOkAnyway**** and ****Lightning And Blossoms****. You guys make my day!**

**Well here it is! I hope to try and update quickly, I'm just enjoying writing this fic :)**

**Dwarf x**

**PS: Sorry for any typos, I'll need to get it re-checked and re-checked again! :D**

Be Brave Chapter 3 - Aleene + Toni + Danny

Aleene storms down the train cart, pushing past people in order to reach the back of train cart, more peaceful. A skinny Candor girl with light brown hair blocked her path. Aleene felt the slavia gather in her mouth and as her fists began to clench. How dare that Candor _trash_ stand in her way. Aleene didn't exactly like Candors, well, she hated them. Mainly because her sixteen year old mother and father abandoned her and both transfered to Candor. Aleene has Adoptive parents, she loves them, but they're not her Mom and Dad.

Sometimes Aleene wants to meet her parents, sometimes she doesn't. Mostly the latter but she's still unsure of whether she loves them or not. It's creepy to think that she might have a brother or sister, or half-brohter or half-sister, and not even know about them.

Aleene shook off thoughts of her parents as the train lurched to one side, and she was almost thrown against the wall. Unfortunately, the skinny Candor girl was still on her feet. Laughing at something that someone had said. Aleene's blood boiled as she stormed towards the Candor girl. Aleene shoved her hard, and the Candor girl went flying into the wall, slowly sliding down into a sitting position. Conversation stopped and people turned to look at the commotion. Aleene temper matched her hair, red hot and firery.

"Get out of my way, _transfer_." Aleene hissed, spitting down at the Candor girl. Aleene continued down the cart, in no need to shove any more people out of her way. They made a clear path for her.

Danny saw it all happen. It just wasn't right. What gave Aleene the right to just shove that Candor girl out of her way?! Danny shook his head. Aleene could do what she wanted, she was Aleene. With her firery red hair, and her firery, red temper, you didn't mess with her. One guy who did, Aleene pushed him from one of the walkways in the Pit. He was spitting out some crap about Aleene's real parents, and she just got mad. He couldn't walk for 2 months.

Danny stood up and walked over to the trembling Candor girl, still sitting with her back against the wall, curled up. Danny squatted down and balanced on his heels next to her.

"Hey." he said. She looked up at him, just as the train lurched to one side again. Her head moved back and banged against the cart wall. Danny still squatted there, balancing on his heals.

"How d'ya do that?" the Candor girl asked, "Stay on your feet like that?"

Danny shrugged.

"Done it my whole life." he said, "I'm Danny."

"Toni. Do you know why that red haired girl shoved me?" Toni asked.

"She's called Aleene. She's just got a thing about Candor's." Danny explained.

"But I'm not a Candor anymore." Toni said.

"THEY'RE JUMPING OFF!" Someone shouted from the doorway. And it was true. Whilst it was mainly Initiates in this cart, the Dauntless of the carts further up the train were jumping out onto a flat rooftop, around 7 stories up. Danny grinned at Toni.

"C'mon then Candor. Welcome to Dauntless." he said, standing up and heading towards the door.

He heard Toni mutter, "You're all mad." before the wind lashed out at his face.

The rooftop was in clear veiw. Danny breathed in, relaxing himself, and sprung forward. He landed with a thud and fell over onto his side. He lay there for a minute, before groaning and rolling over onto his stomach. He jumped to his feet and looked around him. It seemed he was the first initiate to jump. More and more figures jumped from the open train doors, all of them landing on the roof. Except one.

The boy was young, just a child. He shouldn't have been jumping those distances. He leaped off the train but his finger tips only grazed the side of the building. He screamed and, as if in slow motion, fell to his death. There was nothing they could do to help him. Danny turned away from the edge.


	5. Chapter 4 - Crimson

**A/N: I'M SO MEGA ULTRA SORRY THAT IT'S KINDA SORTA LATE! :'( :'( :'( :'( MEHHHHHHHH DON'L KILL ME!**

**Thanks for the reveiws!**

**WARNING! please don't get upset if you're character is ranked low and cut (I've already decided who's gonna get cut, so... yeah :P YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Also, if **

**Dwarf x**

**PS: Oh yeah, not done a disclaimer yet. I OWN NOTHING.**

Be Brave Chapter 4 - Crimson

Crimson

Everyone had turned to see the boy. Everyone except Crimson. Crimson knew that he wouldn't make it, there was no point in just watching him if no one could save him.

Crimson crouched down and let his scarred hand play with the gravel, sifting through it. His nimble fingers danced around the grains. A particualrly sharp peice sliced at his fingers, drawing blood. Crimson immediatly brought the bleeding finger up to his face, looking at the bead of blood in great content, before wiping the blood away on his shirt. Crimson was fasinated by blood, hence his nickname. Most people preferred to call him Phsyco though. A slight breeze blew Crimson's pitch black hair into his eyes, and with a twitch of his head, he flicked it back to it's original position. The building was around 7 stories up, and along with some other buildings, it surrounded a large hole in the ground. That was the entrance to Dauntless HQ.

Crimson stood up and slithered through the crowd to the edge of the building. He looked down, feeling the wind smashing against him.

The ground was a long way off.

It was then that small drops of rain started to fall, lightly at first. Just a pitter patter, like tiny footsteps in snow. The drops gradually became harder and faster, the wind howling at the terrified Initiates.

"Everyone, listen up!" a voice shouts from the oposite end of the roof, straining to be heard over the thundering rain and screaming wind. It's one of the Duantless leaders, Crimson doesn't know his name. He's older than the others, but still looks quite threatening. Crimson could take him any day.

Crimson's not arrogant, just a good fighter. He has some muscle, that generally makes up for his tall and lanky figure. The girls would probably like him, if he wasn't... y'know, Crimson.

Crimson joined the crowd, not bothering to try to listen there was no point. The leader was shouting at the top of his lungs, but the wind still beat him. He gave up and just pointed to the large hole in the ground betweet the buildings. It was obvious, we had to jump off. Everyone's faces became struck by emotion as one by one, they understood. No one wanted to go first, you couldn't see what was at the bottom, for all they knew, there could have been a slabof concrete at the bottom, and they would all slat onto it, they're brains flying everywhere. Crimson grinned at the idea. But being the first jumper ment you were remembered, a short lived Dauntless fame of sorts.

"What you grinning at phsyco?" One of the Dauntless boys said, spitting at him. It didn't really work, as crimson was taller than everyone by a head and shoulders, and this guy was tiny. Crimson started to laugh and the boy's face slowly started to trun purple. He reached up and slapped Crimson round the face with all his might. Except that this guy, as well as being really small, didn't have any muscle at all. Crimson's laugh continued and he punched the guy square in the jaw, sending him flying. Crimson was almost doubling over in laughter holding his stomach as we watched the small guy get up wimpering and slouch away.

Crimson straightened up, watching everyone. They were all trying to act casual, not wanted to be the first one to jump. A paticualr blond caught his attention. Her hair was long and naturaly blond, no dye involved here. Unlike the rest of the initiates, he head was held high and a determined look was slowly creeping into her eyes. She wore Amity clothes, a plain yellow t-shirt and red skinny jeans. A short Dauntless girl with red hair was standing with her, trying to get her attention. The blond girl snapped at the Dauntless girl. She closed her eyes, then all of a sudden broke into a sprint and hurled herself off the edge.

She went flying towards the hole, hair flying out behind her. A laugh bubbled out of her mouth.

Crimson had to cover his ears from the racket that all the Dauntless on the building had started to make. They shouted and screamed encouragement and pumped their fists as the blond dissapeared into the hole.

Crimson looked over to the red headed Dauntless girl. She was scowling with her arms folded. Crimson slid through the crowd and was soon at her side.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"What?" the girl said furiously turned to Crimson.

"The blond, her name?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Elle." she said, before runing and throwing herself off the edge too.

**A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ!**

**I'm really sorry if it was not your character that was first jumper if that's what you wanted for them. I had a whole load who wanted their character to be and I chose at random. I'm sorry, please don't get upset also if your character is cut later on!**

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE! :( :(**


	6. Chapter 5 - Shiloh and Vik

**A/N: Yo guys, really really sorry for the ultra-late update, I promise to try and update more, but I was really really busy over the Christmas break and New year and now School's started up and again and stuff but I just need to switch facebook off and you'll be getting an update twice a week.**

**I tried my best with this chapter -I hope you enjoy it and I promise to update again at this time in a few days to a week :D**

**Dwarf x**

**Oh yeah and I apologise to the person who created Shiloh and Vik, as I kinda altered their story line a bit! Sorry, but otherwise it wouldn't fit in with the plot :/**

Be Brave SYOC – Chapter 5 – Shiloh, Vik

Shiloh nervously took a step towards the edge of the roof, as more and more initiates threw themselves over the edge, battling against the rain and the wind. Shiloh looked down and bit her lip, she wasn't afraid of heights, but not knowing what was at the bottom of that hole, was a disturbing thought. What if there were alligators or crocodiles at the bottom, or even some hideous creatures from outside the fence? Shiloh had never been to the fence before, but she had heard her Dad tell loads of stories about the monstrous creatures that apparently occupied the lands outside the city. Her Dad probably just told her this to make sure she didn't run off, and it worked. That was until she met Vik.

Vik was one of the dauntless boys, and he had been there for Shiloh from as far back as she could remember. He had no family, and refused to talk about them. When they had been kids he was funny and friendly, but growing up in the Dauntless compound with no family, meant he had become some sort of "rebel". Much to Shiloh's annoyance, many of the Dauntless girls soon took notice of this, including Shiloh's twin sister Clover. Shiloh and Clover had been best of friends since birth, but as soon as Clover started to join the girls following Vik around, they began to draw apart. But Shiloh had thought that Clove would stay Dauntless, just like her. She was wrong. Just under an hour ago, Clove had left them for Amity. Shiloh still couldn't think about it. She was so _angry!_

Shiloh burst out of her deep train of thought when an oversized raindrop dripped down her back. She shivered, and noticed that most of the initiates, Dauntless and Transfer, had already jumped. Only a broad shouldered Erudite boy, and a short, muscular boy with spiky black hair dyed orange at the tips. Vik.

Vik, it seemed, was waiting for the Erudite boy to jump, and standing behind him, taunting him almost. Vik was sneering at the boy, challenging him. It was obvious that the Erudite boy was afraid of heights, and Shiloh knew how fun it was to tease them. She walked over and laughed when Vik got fed up, and shoved him over the edge. Vik's laugh was low and gruff, and he looked up when he heard Shiloh. He grinned, and held out his hand.

"Ladies first, Ma'am!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah right!" Shiloh said, grinning too. She slapped his hand away and grabbed him, shoving him over the edge and jumping after him, screaming in joy at the top of her lungs until she hit the thick rope net at the bottom. She was glad she had Vik, because she wouldn't have had been able to do that on her own.

One of the main reasons that Shiloh felt so comfortable around Vik, was because when her sister Clove had cornered him, and tried to make him kiss her, he had shoved her aside, and walked over to Shiloh, and then, right in the middle of the dining hall, had kissed her full on. This was when her sisters hate for her had begun. That Vik had chosen Shiloh over Clover, even though they practically looked the same. They had been dating since.

Shiloh looked up and grabbed a random hand, hauling herself over the edge of the net and awaiting the applaud of the Dauntless. Cheers filled her ears and images of pumping fists and clapping hand filled her eyes. All the Dauntless initiates had joined in, wooting and shouting along with the crowd in the darkened tunnel. You could easily pick out the Transfers, they huddled together as if fighting the cold, they're brightly coloured clothes clashing with the walls, the ceiling, the atmosphere, and the people around them. They looked nervous, and they should be, Shiloh thought, they had a whole load of hell to go through. She walked up to the group, her heels snapping on the cold, stone floor.

"Hope you all know what you got yourself into." She hissed at them, catching their attention immediately. "Because you're in one hell of a ride!"

The looked up at her, shocked from her supposed "inappropriate" manner. She heard laughter behind her and she turned around to see a Dauntless boy names Stefan howling with laughter.

"Oh, shut _up _Stefan! Is everything just a joke to you?!" exclaimed another dauntless girl named Scarlet.

"Oh sorry Scarlet, I was laughing because it's just I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your number for insurance purposes y'know." Stefan replied cheekily.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "You ran into a wall? Seriously? I thought you weren't _that_ stupid!" she replied, grinning. She walked off, leaving Stefan speechless for one of the first times in front of women. He started to splutter, still shocked that his "natural charm", as he called it, hadn't worked.

Shiloh laughed at her friend, and joined Vik in snickering at the frightened Transfers.

"Scared lot this year, aren't they?" Vik said, "should of seen their faces when you snapped at them! That Erudite boy I pushed, I swear it looked like her was going to punch you!" Vik started laughing again.

"Oh yeah, because it's not like I can't handle myself or anything is it?" Shiloh replied sarcastically.

Vik leant in and pressed his lips to hers. "Thanks for making my day. Y'know you're all I got." He said in her ear.

Shiloh gave Vik one of her rare smiles, it was moments like this that she was thankful that she was Dauntless, they were so free and took life at it came at them, and she felt she couldn't live without the relaxed atmosphere. How wrong she was…

**A/N: So I thought at the end of every chapter, I'd tell you who's POV I'm doing the next chapter in! Yay!**

**So for Chapter 6 – Kat's POV**

**There you go hope you liked sorry it was a bit short-ish, but I got Word 2010 now so I'm happyyyy! :D :D**


End file.
